Yasuo
}} Abilities Yasuo's is doubled, but his deal 90% damage, reduced to 75% damage on . |description2 = Yasuo generates 1% of his maximum Flow for every units he travels by any means, requiring a total of units travelled to obtain maximum Flow. At maximum Flow, the next instance of champion or monster damage against Yasuo consumes all of his Flow and shields him for damage for up to 1 second. |targeting='Way of the Wanderer' consists of two independent passive abilities. * Intent is a both an offensive self-buff ability and a critical damage modifier. * Resolve is a defensive self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |video=Yasuo IVideo.ogv |additional= * Intent: ** The damage reduction applies to the total damage dealt (before damage mitigation). A standard is 200% damage is reduced to 180%, and a with deals 225% damage instead of 250%. The reduction is not a subtraction to his statistic. *** The 10% damage penalty will not affect any on-hit effect (such as ), with the exception of . ** with does not affect the base damage (both for the purposes of calculating the bonus damage or being reduced by the 10% penalty). ** After AD}} (or AD}} if '''Yasuo' has purchased ) basic attacks will do more damage than due to the 25% damage penalty. * '''Resolve': ** Any damage dealt to Yasuo when the conditions are met is instead dealt to Resolve's shield. ** Damage that is negated by the shield appears as a white indicator. For example, . }} '''Yasuo' thrusts his sword forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. |description2=Hitting an enemy grants Gathering Storm for 10 seconds, stacking up to twice. At two stacks, the next Steel Tempest unleashes a whirlwind that deals the same physical damage, all enemies hit and clears all stacks of Gathering Storm. |description3=Each cast can , and applies on-hit effects to the first enemy hit. Additionally, each cast can be used during to change the area of effect to a circle around Yasuo. |description4=The cooldown and cast time of Steel Tempest is reduced by % for every |1% for every % bonus attack speed}}}}, down to a maximum % reduction. |leveling= |customlabel= |custominfo=4 |range= | | }} |targeting='Steel Tempest' is a pass-through skill shot that uses quick cast by default. The third active knocks airborne all enemies in its path. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=On-hit effects are applied to the first enemy hit, including . **''Steel Tempest'' is unaffected by and . **''Steel Tempest'' is negated by and . |spellshield=Will block the ability. |video=Yasuo QVideo.ogv |additional= * The cooldown of Steel Tempest is unaffected by cooldown reduction. ** Yasuo's base attack speed}} from growth is factored into Steel Tempest's cooldown reduction and cast time reduction. At level 18, Yasuo has a total of from leveling alone which reduces Steel Tempest's cooldown by (and he requires only from items, runes and masteries to reach the cap). Steel Tempest's cooldown is effectively reduced by per level. * damage penalty with Steel Tempest is 25% instead of 10%, and applies only to the AD portion of the damage. With the , the bonus damage equates to simply (200% ); with (''Base ), the bonus damage equates to AD}} (250% ). * with ''Steel Tempest is calculated individually for every enemy hit. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. * Casting Steel Tempest will also "interrupt" Yasuo's attack timer, as Yasuo will auto-attack right afterwards when the spell ends if possible; note that this only applies to the standalone cast, as it possesses a bit of recovery time when casting it from . }} Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels forward to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward 50 units over seconds, blocking all enemy projectiles with the exception of turret attacks. |leveling= |range=400 |cooldown= |targeting='Wind Wall's' is a direction-targeted area of effect that slowly drifts forward over the duration, always casted at maximum range. |damagetype= |projectile=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |video=Yasuo WVideo.ogv |additional= * The gust of wind takes ~ seconds to travel forward from Yasuo to form the wall, but will still block projectiles as with the fully formed wall during that time (for a total of 4 seconds as listed in the in-game tooltip). * The wall grants sight over a small area. * A projectile is any entity with a velocity that is not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). ** Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Wind Wall while en route. **For a full list of blocked projectiles, see here. }} Yasuo dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed. |description2= Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25% for 5 seconds, up to 50% bonus damage. |description3= Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on a marked enemy. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range=475 |targeting='Sweeping Blade' is a unit-targeted, fixed-length dash. |damagetype=magical |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |video=Yasuo EVideo.ogv |additional= * will generate ~7% of Yasuo's maximum flow innately as Flow-generation is based on distance traveled. * Yasuo can pass through terrain both before and after he's hit his target - permitting sufficient space for him to make the jump. * Uniquely, all forms of movement-inhibiting crowd control (airborne, snares, stuns, suppression, etc.) will interrupt Sweeping Blade when they hit him - rather than waiting for him to complete the dash. This is contrary to all other dashes, which are only interrupted by airborne-type crowd control effects. * The cooldown of Sweeping Blade is unaffected by cooldown reduction. }} Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible enemy champion to the cursor, instantly generating maximum Flow. Upon arriving, he all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage. |description2=For the next 15 seconds, Yasuo ignores . Casting Last Breath clears all stacks of Gathering Storm. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=1200 |targeting='Last Breath' is an auto-targeted ability that can only be activated if there is an airborne enemy champion nearby. The cursor's current position will influence the ability's auto-targeting, although it is not technically using quick cast and having your cursor near a valid target is not required to activate the ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |video=Yasuo RVideo.ogv |additional= * Each rank in Last Breath extends the range of Yasuo's strikes. * Last Breath will attempt to position Yasuo outside the range of a nearby enemy turret if he initiates the ability on an enemy standing close to one. This does not, however, apply to the Nexus Obelisk. * Last Breath's damage will benefit from its own bonus penetration. * Bonus armor refers to all sources of armor beyond the target's base armor and armor per level. Bonus armor refers specifically to armor granted through: runes, masteries, items, auras/buffs and champion abilities. * The bonus armor penetration applies before flat armor penetration. ** Using as an example: "Subtract 50% of the enemy's bonus armor, then subtract flat 10 of the enemy's total remaining armor".CertainlyT gives the formula for Last Breath's armor penetration * When Last Breath is used, the duration of the target being airborne becomes 1 second, regardless of the existing airborne duration caused by a prior displacement ability, as well as any additional airborne duration created by a displacement ability during Last Breath's animation. ** For example, if Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by instantly the moment they were knocked up, then those targets' duration of being airborne becomes 1 second, not seconds as a result of . If Yasuo uses Last Breath on targets knocked up by the moment they are about to land, then the duration of the targets being airborne totals to seconds. *** Therefore, to maximize the duration of a target being airborne, Last Breath is best used right when the target is about to land from a prior displacement ability. * Targets suspended by Last Breath cannot be displaced any further until the ability is completed. * Champions affected by knockback are also valid targets for Last Breath. * Note that "Airborne" is a classification of enemy-enforced crowd control and not a visual description. Only airborne-type crowd control sourced from an enemy champion will count for the purposes of Last Breath. ** Jumps, including abilities recognized as , do not classify the unit as being Airborne. ** Bouncing animations, such as during , do not classify the unit as being Airborne (though the enemy targets he hits with it are knocked Airborne and will function with Last Breath). : * * and * ** Probable bug: It works for both allied and enemy wall. * * and * * * * * * * * * * and * + * * * * * * * and * and * * * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * * and (Active) * * ** Probably bug: both allied and enemy pillars will work. * * * and * * * (Third strike only) and * (Third strike only) and * and * * The following abilities are not classified as airborne or are specifically excluded: * Sweeping Blow and Fluid Knockup * Grab * }} }} References cs:Yasuo de:Yasuo es:Yasuo fr:Yasuo pl:Yasuo ru:Ясуо zh:犽宿 Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:2013 release Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion Category:Shield champion Category:Dash champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Male Champion